


Lost in Translation

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Best Friends to Lovers, Claiming, Dopplegangers, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating, Neighbor au, Orgasms, RPF, Scenting, Smut, Smut Eventually, a/b/o dynamics, french mistake au, heat - Freeform, meta madness, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You and Dean use a tracking spell to find a monster napped Sam. Except the spell goes wrong, resulting in worlds of consequences.A RPF Neighbor AU within a Supernatural French Mistake AU within an A/B/O verse fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Squares: Kink Bingo: ABO Dynamics, Fluff Bingo: Neighbor AU, ABO Bingo: Free Space

“Hey, I think I figured it out.”

You’d just gotten back to the bunker when Dean called out to you. He was sitting in the library, his brows furrowed over the thick spell book you’d recently confiscated after a nasty witch hunt.

“So I think this part,” Dean continued as you entered the library. He pointed to a line of Latin. “I think it’s a tracking spell!”

You nodded in approval. “That might work. What about this part?” You pointed to a footnote that was written in smaller font. Dean shrugged and handed the book over.

“Hmmmm. It’s something about finding the way, a 'transference of the heart'.” You read over it, trying to translate the text which was partly written in Sumerian. Damnit, if only your Sumerian expert hasn’t gotten kidnapped. “Yeah we don’t need it for the tracking spell. We just need this first part and we can find Sam.”

“I’ll do it!” Dean interrupted, jumping up from the table. His hand covered yours as he tried to pull the book towards him. “You’re not doing it.”

“And why not?”

“It could...what if it’s dangerous? You should let me do it.”

“I’m perfectly capable,” you snipped as you lifted the book and started to recite the spell. As you said the last verse of the incantation you heard a thumping sound from above the library ceiling and the room started to shake.

“I told you!” Dean tried to grab for the book again but ended up with his hand yanking on your forearm. You smacked him away, barely hanging onto the table as the world around you shook. 

“What the hell?” Your eyes met Dean’s and then everything went black.

* * *

You blinked slowly as your vision returned. Okay, arms… legs…nothing's broken. No other scents besides your own stifled omega came to you immediately so you knew you were alone. You pressed your hands against the light wood flooring and sat up. You were in a big bedroom- expensive white linens, bright colorful art, a huge walk-in closet. Bookshelves lined one end of the room. Wide windows framed a pool and garden outside, the dark shadows that of late evening. Everything was silent except for your thumping heart.

“Where am I?” You pushed up onto your knees and then stood, so dizzy that you staggered back to sit on the bed. “Dean?”

No answer from the empty house. You stood and started towards the staircase that lead down to the first level but something caught your eye. The bookshelves held some of your favorite books and others on your To Read list. You tapped the spines of over twenty hardcover books with your name on them, pulling each open to find they were all dedicated to your mother. “What the fuck?”

Rectangular guest passes were stacked up on one end - ACE Comicon, Wizard Comicon, Emerald City Comicon. You glanced at photo frames - a lot of people you didn’t recognize until you came across a framed 8 x 10. “Wait, what the actual fuck is this?”

You grabbed the frame and stared down at it. It appeared to be a photo of your college graduation, you in a black cap and gown laughing, sandwiched between your parents. Your mom looked so happy, older than you ever knew her to be with sun wrinkles and a wide smile. Your father’s hair was graying and his posture slightly stooped, but he still leaned his cheek against the top of your head as he joined in your laughter. More frames included your family, and you could tell by your age in the pictures that your mom and dad were living a nice life into their 60’s.

Except your parents had been killed by vampires eight days before you turned sixteen and you’d never had a graduation ceremony.

“What the hell is this? Dean?!” You yelled as you returned the frame and backed away, heading down to a very fancy kitchen. On the marble island beside a huge vase of two dozen long stem red roses was a newspaper. _“President Impeached!” “Global Warming Now Irreversible.” “Disney Buys Sony.” “Jeffrey Dean Morgan named Sexiest Man Alive”._ It was a picture of a strange world you didn’t know.

“What the hell? Where is-” you were interrupted by a rapid knocking behind you. “Oh thank god.” You rushed over and unlocked the slider door, opening it to find a very irritated Dean Winchester.

“Y/N - I…” he looked you up and down and took a deep breath. “Are you okay?”

You shut the door behind him and nodded. “Yeah, but dude, what’s going on? This is - it’s like my doppelgänger? I took her body I guess?” You looked down at your hands, finding you still had the scars from when you gotten caught in barbed wire while chasing a ghoul last year. “Okay wait, this is my body. Where the fuck are we? Where the fuck is Sam?!”

“I don’t know.” Dean shuffled magazines and papers away before he found a laptop on the counter. In the three years you’d known the Winchesters, you’d never seen him so freaked out. “My phone isn’t working, not getting any reception.” You pulled yours from your back pocket and found it said the same.

“Here, enter your password.” Dean held the open laptop in front of you. After your regular password was denied you tried another, quickly cycling through every password you’d ever used but nothing worked. “Shit! How can I be in her life, whatever this is, if I don’t have the same memories? How are we - I still don’t understand where we are!”

Dean was about to respond when headlights spanned across the living room. It took you a moment to recognize the rumble, but when you looked up at Dean he was glaring fiercely towards the front door.

“That motherfucker.”

“Who? Is that Baby?”

The car stopped outside and the engine shut off.

“We gotta hide. Now!” Dean grabbed your jacket sleeve and pulled you along with him, right out the slider door. You hunkered down next to him behind a planter when you saw the reflection of the front door’s porch light flicker on.

“Who is it? Is it Fake Me? Where are you?”

“Yeah, so that’s the weirdest thing. My doppelganger here? It’s that dude Jensen, from that alternate universe that the angels zapped Sammy and I to.” Your jaw dropped as Dean continued. “He’s real here and still an actor, if you wanna call him that." Dean shook his head. "Fucking hipster douchebag, you should see some of the shit hanging in his closet. And yeah, apparently you’re real here too, but you’re some famous book writer. He had one of your...her books by his bed.”

Suddenly all of the books on the shelves upstairs made sense. “Why is a fiction writer hanging out with a TV show actor?”

Dean jerked his head towards a newer house on the left. “He’s your...her neighbor.”

“Weeeeird.” You looked back inside and watched as Fake You unlocked the door. She turned and spoke softly to the man outside. “Ask him to come inside,” you whispered to your doppelgänger. “C’mon girl, do it!” You wanted to see this actor version of Dean.

Dean snorted. “Oh, he’s coming inside.”

You rolled your eyes and whispered, “How do you know?”

“You see the dozen red roses? He’s definitely coming inside… her.” Dean laughed at his joke and you bit down on your lip to stay quiet. It was a dumb joke at the most unnecessary time but it was totally true. You’d know yourself anywhere. Fake Dean was totally gonna get laid.

Fake You opened the door wide behind her as she stepped inside, Fake Dean following close behind her. They looked exactly like you and Dean, yet not at all. Your...her hair was stick straight and dyed a dark magenta black color. She was wearing the ugliest leopard print dress, something that you’d never even bother to try on. Gold jewelry dripped from her ears and fingers and you narrowed your eyes at the intricate cat tattoo on her calf. Fake Dean was tan, tattooed, and way too thin. He was wearing a hideous black patterned shirt with tight jeans and what looked like expensive cowboy boots, probably made from the hide of some sad creature. The diamonds on his Rolex seemed to be winking some exorbitant secret as he scratched the scruff on his cheek.

“Are they both betas?” you whispered.

“What?” Dean was watching them touching and flirting, Fake You giggling when Fake Dean said something flirtatious, hands lingering as they moved into the kitchen.

“Yeah, guess so. Can’t catch a scent on either of them,” Dean agreed. You pushed it to the back of your mind as you watched the scene in front of you. You would never admit that you were jealous of her as she ate up all the attention of the gorgeous actor who happened to look like your best friend.

“He’s really pretty,” you whispered as you watched Fake Dean - right, his name was Jensen - shrug off his leather jacket and hand it to Fake You. She offered him a drink and then they moved to the couch. You punched Dean on the shoulder when he started taunting, “Just fuck her already, c’mon dude, do it do it do it.” Finally Jensen kissed her, their drinks forgotten as they started to undress and then rush up the stairs together, laughing as they kissed along the way.

“Let’s go!” Dean said, pushing through the shrubbery in the backyard and up the side yard between the two houses. In the driveway next door Baby waited, bright and gleaming, as beautiful as she was in your world.

“Oh sweetheart, you are a sight for sore eyes,” Dean muttered as he walked up, his palm grazing the black paint. Carefully he lifted the handle of the drivers side door. Thankfully it was unlocked so he slid inside, reached over to unlock your door and then took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry fake Baby,” Dean whispered as he reached under the wheel and yanked the electrical panel down.

“Dude, just use your keys,” you replied as he quickly yanked at the wires.

“I don’t have them. I think we only came over with what we had on us.”

You patted your jacket pockets and found your pick lock and pen knife, useless phone and one tube of Chapstick. Thankfully your faithful Beretta was tucked into your jeans still. Baby growled to a start, and Dean shifted into reverse, the two of you getting out of there as soon as possible so Fake Dean wouldn’t call the cops right away. He was distracted anyways.

“None of this makes any sense,” you sighed. “Did we accidentally time travel? To our dopplegangers’ lives?! Maybe this wasn’t a tracking spell?”

“I guess,” Dean grumbled. “Jesus Christ, the brake pads are totally worn down! And I can tell he’s not using the premium oil on her, poor girl is running like she’s got the hiccups. Poor fake Baby.”

“Focus please, Dean.” You looked out the window as you passed a sign that said _San Francisco 362 miles_. As you reached a peak in the road, you saw San Fernando Valley fading behind you. “So...California.”

“Figures.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, look. We gotta just find a place to lay low and figure out a way to get home. Can’t do that here with those two. Bobby used to have a cabin a couple hours from here. Maybe it’s still there and there’s no Fake Bobby and we can just figure this out.”

You nodded, watching a world you didn’t know pass by. The car seemed strange- yeah, it was Baby, but it wasn’t. You definitely felt like you were sinking into the impression that Sam had left in the passenger seat like always. There must’ve been a Fake Sam somewhere. The dash wasn’t scratched from the recent werewolf through the windshield incident, and the floorboards were spotless. When Dean turned on the A/C there was no rattling of Legos in the vent like the real Baby.

“So he took the car after that TV show ended?” you asked.

“Yeah, guess so.” Dean shrugged. “There was a bunch of stuff over at his place about the show. I guess the books being popular makes a little sense - in our world - and certainly once those fanfiction writers got a hold of it, seems like the thing will never die. But here…” Dean paused. “I don’t know, seems like people really loved the show at some point but they weren’t really happy about it in the end.”

You nodded along even though none of this made sense to you. “She...Fake Me, her parents were...are still alive, still happy.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked away from the road. He paused before placing a hand gently on your knee. “You okay after seeing that?”

“Not really,” you shrugged, picking at your cuticles nervously. “I’m kind of jealous, which is dumb. She’s clearly done well for herself, she still has Mom and Dad, and now she’s got Fake You in her bed. What else could she ever want?”

Dean’s brows furrowed and you checked yourself quickly. “I mean, he’s pretty hot for a hipster douchebag, right?”

Dean chuckled. “He is pretty good looking, I’ll give him that.”

You rode in silence for a while, stopping once to fill the tank. You waited in the car while Dean jogged inside to pay. From his expression when he returned, you knew something else had changed.

“What’s wrong?” you asked as he yanked the door open and climbed in.

“Well the good news is my cash is still legit here or we’d be really fucked. Bad news is my card didn’t work and we’re now outta cash.”

“So we gotta make it to the cabin.”

“Yup.”

The sky was just starting to lighten over the horizon as the car started to slow over a bumpy road. You jerked awake, opening your eyes as you looked around. You’d fallen asleep, your jacket bunched under your head like a pillow. Sometime during the ride Dean had laid his plaid shirt over you to keep you warm.

“We here?” you asked sleepily as an old cabin came into view. The weathered wood paneling was hanging off in a few places and the brick walkway needed some major repairs. But the door and roof looked sound. Dean parked the car off to the side to hide it from the road, and then cocked his gun as he climbed out of the car. You waited until he returned. 

“Clear,” Dean announced as he came out of the house. “There’s some canned food that’s still good and amazingly, there’s running water.” You cheered quietly at that. “I think I’ll go get some firewood from out back if you wanna look around.”

You nodded and went into the little house. A metal stove was built into the wall, soot and ash of past fires still inside. Under a square window was a little table with two chairs in front of a short yellow cupboard. Two crates of canned food and a case of water sat next to a yellowing ceramic sink. You could see Dean stacking up firewood as you glanced out the dusty window, miles of fieldgrass and wildflowers behind him.

You explored the rest of the building. A rocking chair and a worn circle rug. Little bathroom. Tub, no shower. And then, another door. You pushed it open with a creak to find a queen sized bed. It looked fairly comfortable. You grabbed the blankets and pillows and dragged them to the front door, shaking them out along with dust and what you assumed was the cabin’s caretaker, one very large spider. Once the room was bug free, as much as you could see at least, you remade the bedding and then sat down to take off your boots. You’d go through the cans and see what you could make for breakfast.

“In just a minute,” you sighed, laying back against the musty blanket. Time travel or whatever this was had made you sleepy. “Be there...just a minute.” Your eyes closed and you fell back asleep.

It was the second time in 24 hours that you’d awoken disoriented. Only this feeling, you remembered all too well. Your eyelids felt like sandpaper, and you rubbed at them with balled fists. A cramp bloomed along your left side and then your right, and you felt the heaviness of slick in your panties. You had a fever, at least 101 degrees. Panic set in.

“Oh no,” you groaned. You hadn’t taken your suppressants, probably because they were at home on your nightstand, which was at the bunker, which was in another space and time. “Shit.”

“Hey, you awake?” Dean called out when he heard the bed creak under your attempts to sit up. When you finally got up the room swam in front of you and you swallowed hard. Okay, well you were gonna need to leave and deal with this. Gotta get to the store and buy some suppressants, maybe a toy until the pills took effect. Maybe you could find an alpha that could help you take the edge off. An alpha who was safe and wouldn’t take advantage and you could trust..._oh_. Shit. Bad idea, really bad idea.

“Y/N?” Dean’s eyes widened as he pushed open the bedroom door. The full force of your heat hit him, nearly knocking him on his ass. He staggered back and groaned as your scent floated out into the cabin. “Fuck! Are you in heat?”

At the sight of your Alpha best friend another cramp throbbed in your core, your body begging silently for him to _taketaketake_. You just stared at him, your mouth watering at his scent. You were in heat and your body, your mind, your heart wanted this alpha.

“Shit,” Dean echoed, the two of you staring each other down.

You were lost now in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in another world, you and Dean face another problem- your first heat in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for:  
@spnkinkbingo Square Filled: Heat/Rut  
@spnabobingo Square Filled: Firewood/Cinnamon/Pine
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Explicit, A/B/O Dynamics, heat, scenting, angst.

“I need…”

You and Dean both knew what you needed as you nearly doubled over with the force of a stronger cramp. You took a deep breath in and then out, and then attempted to stand. The polyester comforter stuck to your sweaty thighs and you batted it away. “I gotta get to the store, need suppressants.”

Another deep breath and his scent hit you, woodsy and decadent, so fitting for this lost day in the mountains. The smoke of burning firewood met the sweet heat of cinnamon, sharp fresh pine the base of the scent that made your core clench and drip. It was like the comfort of a Christmas night swathed in a rich bittersweet smoke that made you salivate. There was something else inching in as well, the heaviness of alpha rut. You had to get out of there before you did something that would ruin your friendship forever.

Panicked you looked around the room, searching for your boots. Dean reached out and grabbed your arm when you nearly keeled over. A low growl built in his chest and you whined, fighting your instincts with your last bit of sanity. This was your best friend - the dude who bandaged you up, gave you high fives after walks of shame, and held your hair back when you puked after too much of the cheap stuff. Dean was more than a friend to you, more than Sam was, more than anyone had been since your parents. He was a partner, a protector - someone you needed, someone who meant the world. Your world. Losing him would be devastating. You groaned, realizing that this situation was quickly spinning out of your control. You couldn’t do this, not with him.

“You gotta…” Kneeing back onto the bed you laid back. “Go. Just…please.”

Dean’s voice was shaky as he grabbed the door handle. “I’ll be right back. Here…” He disappeared for a moment and then returned with a water bottle which he tossed onto the comforter next to you. You watched him battling his own instincts, his want and need to calm the omega in his care versus the boundary between the two of you.

“Just...stay. I’ll be right back.” You heard the Impala's engine roar alive outside as you tore at your clothes, sighing in relief once you were in just your panties and bra.

Time passed, sweat and tears and slick soaking the bedding beneath you. You cried as you fucked yourself with your fingers, searching for any relief from the heat that was threatening to burn you alive. Finally your heard the Impala returning, Fake Baby rumbling to a stop and then the cabin door opening. _Alpha_.

Dean groaned in distress before he even crossed the cabin’s threshold, and you waited as he attempted to get himself together. The bedroom door creaked open slowly and you buried your face in the pillow out of shame. You wanted to hide yourself from his torture that you were causing.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted. He cleared his throat, and you could hear him breathing hard. “Yeah, so they didn’t have suppressants.”

“Wha...” You shook your head, trying to push the cloud of your heat away so you could focus. “Why?”

“Because here, no one needs them.”

“What?” You were incredibly dizzy as you sat up, and you clutched the pillow, still breathing in the musty polyester to avoid the mouthwatering scent of this trusted alpha. Every feeling you’d ever had for Dean was now replaced by a heaving _pleasepleaseplease_.

“While I was in the store, there were twenty people around me. But none of them were alpha, beta, or omega.” Dean shook his head.

“How?”

“This universe is different. I think…” He wiped a hand down his face as he paced just outside the room. “I think that I’m the only alpha and you’re the only omega in this whole world.”

That sentence lay between the two of you like the invisible barrier Dean had yet to cross.

“I…” You made a huge mistake and took a deep breath, his scent hitting you harder than it had before. In your heat his scent was an undeniable aphrodisiac and you could barely fight the urge to leap off the bed and into his arms. Dean’s eyes widened as you moaned, and it almost looked like he was going to cry as conscience and desire tugged a war in his eyes.

“Alpha,” you whimpered, any concerns now gone with the word. Dean’s jaw dropped slightly and you sagged back onto the bed, hips swaying as you slowly humped the pillow. You sobbed as the door shut between the two of you.

Time passed again. You cried and moaned as you worked yourself to a frenzied orgasm, finally finding relief for a few minutes before desperation bore down on you again. This was a full heat, one that you hadn’t had in years. The suppressants had kept this omega instinct dormant in you for so long that now there was no going back. You just had to pray that it didn’t kill you.

You sobbed, half asleep from exhaustion as you tried to find some relief, your entrance swollen as it tried to grab onto a knot. You didn’t have a toy, or any other way of coming. This was just demeaning. Desperately you chased another orgasm, crying into the pillow when you were unsuccessful.

“Fuck it.” Suddenly the bedroom door slammed open, cheap wood slamming against the paneled wall, and Dean appeared. His chest was rising with heavy breaths, his eyes more pupil that olive green, a glisten of sweat on his neck and forehead. His scent was thicker as he pushed his plaid back and off his shoulders, kicking his boots off as he stumbled towards you. You groaned in relief. Alpha. It’s okay now.

Down to his boxers Dean yanked the blankets to the floor and climbed up the bed. He pulled your trusty pillow away and tossed it to the floor with a possessive growl, caging you below him. He was trembling slightly, still fighting some obligation or duty that didn’t even matter now. You needed him, and Dean couldn’t let you suffer anymore.

“Got you, Omega. It’s okay,” he said before leaning down and kissing you. It started soft, a sweet _hi, we’ve never done this before_ _but it’s nice_. But you were impatient and wrapped a sweaty thigh around his back, yanking his body down on top of yours. Dean growled, and the vibration against your chest went straight to your core. You stuttered out of the kiss, your nails scratching at his shoulders.

“Need it. Need you, Alpha. Please, please, need your knot.” You cried, too far gone. The alpha had to take control.

“Okay, I’m here sweetheart.” Dean kissed your forehead and then your cheeks, little presses of his lips as he finally let himself indulge in your scent heavy with heat. “Gonna take care of you, Omega.”

As you looked the eyes of the alpha, you were lost in your desperation. Dean would have to save you now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives in to his desire and helps you through your heat, changing your relationship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Knotting (Officially completing my 2019 Kink Bingo! Woooot!)  
ABO Bingo, Square Filled: Heat

Dean sat back on his heels and tore your panties clean off while you thumbed at your bra, getting the evil contraption loose on your third hurried attempt. Dean kicked his boxers down his bowlegs, feet thrashing the black cotton off. You couldn’t stop yourself from gasping like a swooning romance novel heroine when you saw his perfect cock. Long and thick, heavy and dripping alpha precum as it brushed against your thigh. Dean moaned when you reached down and stroked him, your fingers brushing against the thick base that would become the knot you needed. This had to happen _now_.

“C’mon,” Dean growled. He grabbed your hips and pulled you half into his lap. You howled loudly like a cat in heat as he pushed inside, your open slick pussy clutching him hungrily. Dean groaned, a rumble that seemed to vibrate the room. You dropped your head back, filthy sounds echoing through the cabin as his fingers gripped your hips harder and he pulled you back and forth onto his perfect cock. You gasped his name when one hand moved up to play with your aching nipples, your upper body twisting in place. He let go of you, grabbing you and flipping you over so quickly a breath burst out of you.

“More!”

“I know, ‘s okay,” he grunted. Your knees were too shaky and weak to hold you up so Dean held you close below him as he fucked you, deeper now at this angle. You moaned, cried, begged as you finally found relief, your orgasm building so quickly you barely had a moment to take a deep breath and scream before you were seizing underneath him. Dean groaned and covered you with his body, fucking you harder into the creaking cabin bed, never letting up until he brought you to a second and then third orgasm.

“Oh fuck Y/N,” he groaned open mouthed between your shoulder blades. “So good for me. Beautiful Omega.”

You panted through his rambling praise. “Do it! Do it! Knot me Alpha! Now!”

With one last long groan Dean’s teeth nipped the back of your neck, lips sucking down onto the sweaty scent gland as he came hard inside you, his knot thick where it connected the two of you finally.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, his tongue lathing across your neck and then tracing your ear, earning another clench of your pussy. You whined underneath him, now suffocating between his weight and the ruined bedding. Dean snorted back to reality. With his help, the two of you rolled to your sides, the mattress sticky beneath you.

You hummed as he kissed and licked your neck and ear as an alpha would do after mating, his chest firm against your back. When he bit down on your earlobe you moaned, arching your back to offer yourself again. A hand came down to your stomach, pressing your back against his chest. His touch strayed to your nipples and clit and he teased you to another orgasm, both of you moaning as you clenched around his knot and he spilled inside you again.

It must’ve been hours that you lay there, fucking and knotting over and over, until finally your fever broke at dusk. Dean guided you to the bathroom where you shakily climbed into the old fashioned clawfoot tub after him, your back to his chest as you cleaned each other, washing away the heat that had brought you to a new place with your best friend.

After your bath you were able to stagger over to the rocking chair, Dean’s plaid now your temporary outfit while he pulled on his jeans. Dean made a dinner of canned stew over the old stove, and you ate in comfortable silence.

“Dean, I…” you finally broke the silence. You felt the need to apologize. “I’m sorry if I got out of control. That you had to do this.”

“Hey.” Dean shook his head from his spot on the floor next to you. “Don’t apologize. I...I wanted that. Really I did. I just didn’t want to take advantage, you know...considering.” He waved his hand in the air and you knew he meant your heat.

“You didn’t,” you stated clearly, making sure your eyes met. He nodded before turning back to his meal.

The cabin was quiet again as you finished your dinner. Dean took the dishes to the little sink. You watched his naked back scattered with scars and freckles, strong Alpha muscles moving under the pale skin as he washed the metal bowls. You stood, pausing as you found your balance, before making your way over to him. You slid your arms around his waist and pressed your cheek to his bare back.

“Thank you.”

Dean smiled and covered your hands with one of his wet ones. “You’re welcome.” You dropped your arms as he turned. You looked up into his green eyes, the scent of cinnamon and smoky pine not as sharp now that his alpha had calmed. You sighed and closed your eyes as Dean’s hands slid up your neck to cradle your face and he leaned down to kiss you, gentler than he’d been in the bedroom.

“Now what?” You smiled.

“Now we try to get back home.”

You nodded and stepped back, leaving him to finish the dishes. You checked your hand washed clothes that were mostly dry by the fire. In the bathroom you looked in the mirror. Your hair was all over the place and you had a few little bite marks on your neck. You pressed your fingers to your lips when you realized how disappointed you were that the marks weren’t permanent.

“Hey.” Dean stepped through the open bathroom door. He grinned when he saw you standing in front of the mirror. You tried to smooth your hair down with your hands, smiling at him sheepishly. “So I’ve been thinking about that spell. I think we have to go back to where we landed to cast it again.”

“Really?”

Dean shrugged. “I think it has to do with fake us. Like we accidentally tracked them, not Sam. You think you can repeat it and get us back home?”

“Worth trying,” you nodded.

“Okay cool. Well I guess we’re headed back to L.A.. Let’s leave in twenty.” Dean paused to look you up and down, a smirk playing on his plush pink lips.

“What?” You wanted him to always look at you like that.

“Just, you look really good in my shirt.” At that he winked and shut the door behind him.

You covered your cheeks with your hands as you smiled, looking into the mirror again. This was just Dean! Your moody, silly best friend, your partner in crime, not just some dude you picked up at a bar! But the smitten grin looking back at you made it clear that maybe you’d had it bad for the alpha all along.

Three hours later Dean reluctantly left Fake Baby at a Park and Ride one mile from where Fake You and Fake Him- Jensen lived. You reached your doppelgängers’ houses by foot, the dark of late evening providing you enough cover.

“This way,” Dean hissed as you shuffled past the shrubbery between Jensen’s and Fake Your’s houses.

You heard a familiar laugh and peeked into Jensen’s backyard. Fake You was straddling the actor on the steps into his aquamarine pool, the underwater lights illuminating the romantic scene. They were talking and kissing, both so similar to you and Dean yet completely different.

“These two again,” Dean grumbled.

You smiled and shrugged. “I think they look pretty good together.”

Your smile quickly faded as Fake You moaned. You and Dean watched as Jensen tugged off his shorts and then her bikini bottoms. As soon as she started to ride him in the shallow end, you turned to Dean with wide eyes. “Well we...they just got really X rated. C’mon. We gotta work quick.”

Dean sullenly followed you to a spot in the yard between the two houses. “Damn, I kinda wanna stay and watch.”

“Gross, dude. That’s wrong on so many levels. Okay, let me concentrate.” You read over the spell you’d written in the car on the way back. The Latin was right but you’d had to do your best with the rest of it. “Okay, hold on.”

Dean set his hand on the back of your neck. It was such an Alpha move of possessiveness that you would’ve been annoyed by before except now it sent a shiver of want straight through you. With your eyes closed you focused on the bunker’s library, stating the spell again. Nothing happened and you sighed in disappointment. As you turned to apologize to Dean, the backyard seemed to flutter like a bad channel connection. Fake You, Fake Him, their loud pool sex, and the California twilight disappeared. You lost Dean as your vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in your own world, you and Dean sort through your feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ABO Bingo, Square Filled: Mating/Claiming

“Hey! Sweetheart! C’mon, talk to me.”

You opened your eyes, blinking a few times as your vision cleared. Dean was holding you in his arms, both of you huddled on the floor of the library. You breathed in and then exhaled a sigh of relief at the scent of old books and whiskey. The library. The bunker. Home.

“It worked.” You smiled.

Dean grinned, nodding as he helped you stand. “Yep, looks like it. No more porn show from Fake Us, just us-us.” His eyes widened a little and he released you as he tried to casually slide over to the table where the offensive spell book still lay open. “So I guess we gotta find Sam another way.”

“Guys?” The voice of the younger Winchester called out from deep in the bunker.

“Seriously?!” you and Dean both exclaimed at the same time. You followed Dean as he stomped down the hallway to find Sam leaning over his laptop at the kitchen table.

“So get this,” Sam took a sip of coffee from his porcelain cup. “Turns out those witnesses weren’t actually warlocks worshipping old gods like we thought. Just a bunch of dudes studying old English folklore. I went out to the Port of Bandon with them for a few days because they found this amazing shipwrecked...”

You and Dean stared back at him.

“What?”

You could feel Dean’s frustration starting to bubble up before he exploded.

“DUDE! Do you have any fucking clue where the fuck we’ve been?! We tried finding you with some crazy magic and you’re just fucking sitting here drinking coffee while we were fucking time traveling!”

“Actually I think we just traveled universes,” you added, and Sam’s head tilted in confusion as he looked between you and his furious brother. “Not time.”

“Fuck! Well I’m glad you’re okay, Sam. Don’t worry about us, don’t call or anything. No worries that it was just us trying to survive OTHER WORLDS. **AGAIN**,” Dean continued. “And all while you’re playing fucking pirates with some dumbass dumbledorks!!”

At that Dean stomped out of the kitchen, his bedroom door slamming shut a few seconds later.

Sam shook his head, floppy pieces following the motion. “Wait, what happened?”

Forty-five minutes later, after a real shower and a catch up dose of suppressants you gathered your keys and jacket and headed down the hall towards the garage. Dean was there sitting inside the real Baby, silently staring out towards the bay doors that lead to the open tunnel.

“Dean?” You leaned into the open passenger side window. “You alright?”

The right side of his mouth tilted up into a little lopsided smile. “Yeah, just thinking.”

“Okay.” You nodded. “Well, I’m gonna go run an errand. Be back soon.”

Dean was out of the car and in front of you within seconds. “Where you goin’?”

“Just to the store. I’ll be right back,” you reassured him.

“By yourself?” Dean’s brow furrowed and his chest puffed up, the scent of Alpha wafting around you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded, looking down. “Yeah dude, but I gotta...I gotta go get the morning after pill.”

“Oh yeah.” He nodded, taking a step back. For a moment he stared at you, his top teeth clamping down on his lower lip as if he was trying to keep another response from escaping. “Yeah that’s...I mean, if you want. You could do that.”

The silence was awkward as you looked up at him, waiting for him to admit that the alpha part of him didn’t want you to prevent the pregnancy of his pups.

“Want me to drive you?” he offered as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Nah, I wanna take my car.” You pointed towards your beat up blue Jeep. “I’ll be back soon.”

The day before, in a different world, you’d been as close as two people could get. But as Dean slowly shuffled away and sunk back into Baby’s front seat, you felt sick. Maybe back in the real world he’d realized what a huge mistake he’d made. You were just his hunter buddy again, just the cool chick he hung out with. No more pity knottings. Got it.

An hour later you were back home and protected from accidental pregnancy by a convenient little white pill. You swung your little shopping bag in your hand as you headed towards the library, pausing when you heard the Winchesters talking.

“So what happened over there between you two?” Sam asked.

There was a long pause before Dean spoke. “She...she went into heat, man. I guess being without her suppressants plus the stress, I dunno know, it must’ve kickstarted it.”

“So did you - ohhhh, so that’s why you guys are being weird.” Sam replied.

“We’re not being weird, shut up,” Dean whispered.

“You shut up.”

“Damnit Sam.”

“So now what?” Sam chuckled.

“Now nothing. She only wanted me for my knot. She got it. We move on.” You covered your mouth to hide your gasp. How could Dean ever think you’d just use him. Sure, the omega part of you needed him as an alpha. But it was Dean. He was always so much more than a knot. How did everything get so...weird? Somehow traveling universes again had confused you both.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Sam replied. For a second you weren’t sure if Sam was addressing you or Dean.

“No I’m not!” Dean snapped back, a little whine added to the end. “I took care of her because she needed me. But that was it.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, she is as in love with you as you are with her! That’s why the damn spell sent you two over there, to see your other versions! You literally crossed worlds to see another version of your life, where the two of you are in love. Just your doppelgängers are apparently a lot smarter than you two.”

You stepped back and put your hand over your heart to calm the erratic pounding. Sam was right. Sam was so right! You were in love with Dean just like Fake You was falling in love with Fake Dean! The library was silent, the boys were probably having one of their silent conversations. You bolted down the hallway before either man could realize you’d been eavesdropping.

You left your door partially open, hoping Dean would come by. The awkwardness was driving you insane but you knew if you forced him to talk about it, you’d never get the answer you wanted. Sometimes Dean was timid; he may be a tall, strong, badass alpha but he could also be sensitive, afraid, and as skittish as a barn kitten. So like at the cabin you had to wait and let him come to you.

A gentle “Hey,” was followed by three light knocks on your bedroom door.

You looked up from your copy of _Small Great Things_. If Fake You could get through all of her reading list then you needed to make a better effort at it too. “Hey. What’s up?”

Dean shrugged as he stepped down into your room. You smiled at his green Henley and old worn jeans, white socked feet shuffling in as he closed the door behind him. He had two beers in his left hand, one which he offered to you.

“Just seeing how you’re doin’. Ummm feelin’. Are you...better?” He finally looked up at you and you were surprised at the conflict there. It was similar to the battle you’d seen him fighting at the cabin. Sometimes Dean was such a good man that it was to a fault.

“I’m good,” you nodded, tucking your book onto the shelf by your bed. You patted the mattress and he sat down. “Are you okay?”

“Yup,” he nodded, taking a sip of beer. He looked around your room like he’d never seen it before. It was equally adorable and irritating. You sipped your beers in silence, avoiding the biological elephant in the room.

“So I was thinking,” you started just as Dean began with “I keep thinking about…”

You smiled as he did, and tilted your head. “Why is this weird?”

“What?”

“Dude, it’s us. We’re not...if what happened there is going to ruin our friendship then maybe we should just forget it ever happened because while I know I couldn’t control it and I absolutely appreciate you-”

Your words were cut off with a little _humpf_ as Dean leaned in and kissed you hard, his lips soft yet insistent against yours. You pressed your fingers to your lips when he pulled back, the heavy pupils of an alpha staring back at you.

“What happened over there, yeah we didn’t mean for it to happen. But I wanted it.” Dean nodded, confidence building with a roll of his shoulders. “I meant it when we were there, when I said I wanted it and I’m just...this is kinda big. You know, now that we’re home, like this is serious and I just...I guess I’m just a little freaked.”

“Hmmmm.” You took his beer bottle and set it next to yours on the shelf, and then turned back to him. “It is serious. But it’s awesome cuz it’s us.”

Dean grinned and reached for you, his hand moving under your light t-shirt to rest on your back. His warm touch felt like a brand and you barely held back a desperate whimper. Finally he kissed you again, and this time was different. No heat to drug you, no scent to torture him, no unspoken duty. This was love. As pure and easy as the hundreds of times you’d laughed together driving down the road, summer sunshine streaming through Baby’s windows.

You were undressed and on your back within minutes, Dean heavy on top of you. Your fingers ran across his skin, tracing every muscle that you could. You wanted to memorize him from his open pink mouth to the freckles along his chest, from his cute little beer belly to bowed legs. For a while you just kissed and touched, until you were grinding together desperately.

“Want you,” Dean growled into your neck, lips sucking little reminders of himself. “Want you Omega.”

“Yours,” you sighed. “Yours, Alpha.”

Dean leaned up on his elbows to look down at you. Instinct took over from there, and you cried out against his mouth as his cock slid inside you. The light sweet scent of your slick surrounded you as he thrusted in and then out, slow rolls of his hips while his eyes never left yours.

Together you moved, slow, deliberate, and you realized how much you’d missed when you were in your heat haze. Compared to the feverish primal fucking days before, this was a consummation of something greater- a mateship that had already been there all along, a confirmation of something new moving forward. You belonged with Dean in this world and the next.

“Alpha,” you moaned, tipping your head back to offer the smooth skin of your neck to him. Dean dipped down to press kisses on your skin and you murmured in disappointment.

“I hurt you?” He slowed his hips, a hand leaving the back of your neck to grasp your thigh.

You shook your head. “Want you to mark me. Please Alpha.”

A growl of desire reverberated from his chest. He didn’t question it, just held you tighter, fucking you harder, deeper, faster. Your orgasm built and built, and you watched Dean nearing that shaky edge too. Right before it hit you, he stuttered your name, and you groaned a deep _ohfuckyes_. At the sharp cut of Dean’s teeth you came, a silent scream exploding from your chest. Four more thrusts as Dean bit your neck, deepening the mark before you felt his knot catch so deliciously tight and then the hot heat of Dean spilling inside you as he moaned over his claiming mark.

You wrapped your arms and legs around him as tight as you could, and you held each other as your bodies completed the ritual of an Alpha and his Omega mating for life. His thick knot kept you locked tight together, and without a word you kissed and snuggled with your mate, content to be at home in his arms again.

“Do you think it’s weird that they’re together?” you asked quietly later, Dean’s lips pressing softly over his fresh mark.  
  
“Who?” he hummed. His knot had loosened and he was free to carefully roll onto his back, tucking you along his side.  
  
“Fake Me and Fake You.” Your voice was hoarse but happy as you set your cheek on his chest.

Dean shrugged. “Sam read the full spell. I guess cuz they feel the same way, it connected us somehow. Like love crossed universes or some shit like that.”

“Hmmm,” you replied, smiling when you thought of how happy Fake You had looked when she’d looked at Fake Dean. “Well they did look pretty good together.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah for hipster douchebags.”

“Hey,” you laughed, leaning up to look at him. “She may be a rich bitch with no fashion sense but at least she didn’t wear a shirt like _that_.”

“You never saw the hats.” Dean rolled his eyes.

You laughed and leaned down to kiss him, coming up for air with a content hum. You felt a rush of affection for your strange dopplegangers. “I really do hope they’re happy together.”

Dean smiled, his hands coming up to cradle your face. His eyes searched yours before he leaned in, whispering as your lips met. “Me too.”

In two different worlds that night, you fell asleep in the arms of the man you loved, safe and wanted. You were no longer lost. You had your Alpha, you had your Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
